


Annoyed

by CaptainWolf



Series: Kinderschaft AU [2]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Kid!Mesut, Kid!Thomas, Kinderschaft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWolf/pseuds/CaptainWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut Özil is beyond annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

It was a quiet Sunday and Bastian had no plans for the other than remaining curled up on the couch watching tv with Lukas. His quiet Sunday was however not to be as the front door was abruptly kicked open by a red faced Mesut Özil

“He’s so annoying!” was the first thing out of Mesut’s mouth as he stomped into the house, scattering mud everywhere much to Bastian’s chagrin. The young boy stomped all the way to the kitchen, furiously tore the fridge door open, yanked a water bottle out, and drank half before slamming the door closed.

Bastian shared a look of confusion at their son’s unusual anger with Lukas who was sitting on the couch beside him. Sure he threw the occasional tantrum like every other 8 year old but never this kind of anger.

“What’s up little man?” Lukas tentatively called to the kitchen.

Mesut responded with a strangled sounding cry and more stomping, enticing another shared look from the two men.

Just as they were about to get up to see what was wrong Mesut came into the living and stood in front of the tv with his hands on his hips. “He’s is soooooo annoying!” Mesut yelled and threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

Bastian frowned in a worried manner at this obscure declaration by Mesut. They had just moved to the town so it was disconcerting that his son was already having problems.

“Who’s so annoying?” he asked when he finally drew a blank as to who was the ‘he’ in question.

“The boy at the park!” Mesut said in a tone that obviously implied that this was the most obvious thing in the world. “He is so…so…augh!” he stomped on the ground in anger.

While Bastian found this worrisome Lukas did not share the same concerns. He looked over at his husband to see the man was discreetly instagraming their son’s display while shaking with silent laughter.

Subtly Bastian elbowed Lukas because okay Mesut throwing a hissy fit could be pretty cute this was not the time to be doing that.

“Mesut,” Bastian said calmly “Who is the boy and what is he doing”

“Thomas! Thomas neeeeeever shuts up. And he’s always running around on the field. And he talks a lot. And he calls me Messy!” Mesut yelled in exasperation.

“Thomas? Doesn’t he live next door?” Lukas remarked. Bastian was about to ask how he knew that but Lukas beat him to it “Remember the other day I helped the boy in the park. His father has a few other young boys. One of them was named Thomas I’m pretty sure”

“Yeah! He lives next door and I play football with him but-“Mesut cut himself off with a strangled cry and pointed straight ahead.

Bastian thought for a second Mesut was pointing at them until he heard a tapping on the living room window. He and Lukas turned around to see a boy with a goofy grin standing in front of the window waving.

“Mesut! Mesut! Are you coming back out?” The boy shouted loud enough to be heard through the glass. “I promise I won’t make any more ‘Mesut Up’ jokes!”

Bastian somehow doubted this if the small boy’s shit eating grin was anything to go by. He turned back to his son to see if he was alright but to his surprise Mesut wasn’t in front of them anymore but back in the kitchen grabbing another water bottle.

“So annoying” He heard Mesut mutter as he walked back to the front door. He opened the door presumably to leave but the boy, the one Bastian figured was ‘Thomas’, stuck his head in.

“Hi! Are you Mesut’s parents? You don’t really look like him, or I guess he doesn’t really look like you. I don’t really look like my parents either though so I guess that’s okay. Did you know Mesut is really good at football? He has really nice passes and-“ Thomas was cut off by Mesut shoving him out of the house.

“Stop talking and let’s go!” Mesut yelled and thrust the other water bottle at the other boy.

Before he could close the door Bastian heard Thomas shout a “Bye Mr. and Mrs. Mesut’s parents!”

Slowly Bastian turned to Lukas. “I’m not really sure what happened. Is he friends with that boy or…?”

Lukas was too busy laughing to answer him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this one fic once were Özil is so done with Müller being such a dork all the time and now I can't get it out of my head that that is their realationship (although in the end they are still good friends ;w; )
> 
> Also; ahhh thank you for the comments on my other fic ;; Don't worry my friend and I plan on writing soooo many Kinderschaft fics. Bby mannschaft is too cute for us to drop
> 
> (You should all go check out my friend's brilliant fic at our tumblr. She is such a great writer http://footballhasruinedmylife.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
